


Личное время/ Personal Time

by Infernal_snow



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, PWP, Teresa Lisbon - Freeform, The Mentalist - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernal_snow/pseuds/Infernal_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тереза не жалеет, что впустила его....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личное время/ Personal Time

Уэйн мягко впечатал начальницу в стену, но та не издала ни звука. Она, кажется, вовсе не жалела о происходящем, и даже не жалела о том, что пустила сослуживца в свой дом в столь поздний час.  
Она, как раз, была уверена, что Ригсби пришел за чем-то важным. Узнать, спросить, рассказать… Это даже не принципиально.  
  
Нынешнее дело, что им довелось вести, приняло довольно неожиданный поворот, так что из всей этой фантастической пятерки спал дома только Чо.   
Да и спал ли?   
Вряд ли. Скорее всего, позвони Тереза ему сейчас, он тут же поднимет трубку, и абсолютно невозмутимым голосом спросит, что случилось и есть ли какие-нибудь сведения.  
Чо и так был не очень эмоционален, сейчас же он натурально напоминает машину, которая методично ищет преступника методом проб и ошибок, подбора и вычеркиваний из списка тех или иных лиц.  
Главное же оружие этой сотрудницы КБР – интуиция и чутье, которые ее редко подводили, особенно, когда дело касалось людей. Или одного определенного человека, что сейчас, скорее всего, снова не спал на чердаке здания уже упомянутого бюро расследований и мучал себя тяжелыми размышлениями.   
  
Все бы ничего.  
Работа всегда есть работа. Вот только…  
  
-Уэйн, может, ты отпустишь меня?   
-Нет, - резко ответил он, говоря и дыша так, будто только что окончил погоню за очередным подозреваемым.  
  
-Ну, тогда потрудись объяснить, что происходит.  
  
Едва Лизбон успела закончить фразу, как сотрудник без лишних объяснений впился ей в губы, по-прежнему держа её руки прижатыми к стене и слегка придавив женщину собственным весом, чтобы сопротивление было минимальным. К слову, Тереза даже не успела состряпать своё фирменное недовольное выражение лица.   
Её глаза были широко распахнуты от внезапного шока.  
Но невозможно сейчас сказать, что начальница этого не ожидала на все сто процентов, ведь она уже месяц замечает на себе его странные взгляды. Поначалу ей показалось, что она сходит с ума, или ей кажутся всякие глупости на почве переутомления, что с такой работой вовсе не удивительно. Позже появилась навязчивая мысль, от которой все же удалось избавиться, как только началась круговерть с этим делом о серийном маньяке-педофиле.  
  
Очевидно, все свои подозрения из головы она выкинула очень даже зря, хоть и раздумывать тут было не над чем.  
  
Ригсби, кажется, немного злился, и никак не отступал, настойчиво целуя женщину, которая в итоге сдалась.  
  
Ей вдруг подумалось: «а чего там! Может он и не так плох, как кажется? Почему бы мне просто не переспать с ним?»  
  
Для этого, к слову, тоже был вполне веский довод.   
Пора тяжелая, - чем дальше, тем сложнее. Тереза точно знала, что легче и проще не будет, ведь они уже так близки к разгадке этого дела, да и к разгадке самого важного дела в ее карьере тоже.   
К делу КД.   
Кто знает, кого завтра подстрелят? Может быть и её саму, как в той переделке с теперь уже мертвым женихом Ван-Пелт из ФБР, а может быть Ригсби. Да и сколько, в конце концов, можно ждать Джейна?  
Она тоже не ребенок. У нее чувства и потребности, как и у любого другого живого человека, и она, в отличие от своего консультанта, не была в состоянии так активно подавлять свои желания.   
  
К такому жизнь её не готовила.  
  
То самое университетское платье было уже снято и брошено куда-то в сторону.  
В свою очередь дама не осталась в долгу, и поскорее стянула с Уэйна красное трикотажное поло, обнажая красивое стройное и сильное тело сотрудника.   
Его хотелось коснуться, им хотелось завладеть.  
Возможно, это лишь голая страсть, но Лизбон так не казалось.   
О, отнюдь!   
Терезу преследовало навязчивое чувство, что какая-то связь между ними все же была. Возможно, она по-дружески симпатизировала своему сослуживцу, а может быть, здесь присутствовало что-то еще… Но вовсе не товарищеская благодарность, или какие-либо еще сторонние проявления привязанностей.  
  
Что-то другое.  
  
А вот что именно, ей обязательно скажет Патрик Джейн, ведь он просто не сможет не заметить произошедших перемен и всенепременно обо всем догадается, иначе он в мгновение ока потеряет свой статус «лучшего в мире консультанта», к коему так привыкла сама Лизбон.  
  
Мужчина не торопился тащить начальницу в кровать, что её очень даже радовало. Прими она горизонтальное положение на теплой мягкой поверхности, как её непременно сморит сон, вне зависимости от того, что творится вокруг, а упускать момент Тереза ой как не хотела.  
Она теперь почти так же яростно отвечала на поцелуи Ригсби, и без капли стеснения или сожаления ласкала его набухший член, нежно водя ладонью по всей длине, которая, к слову, оказалась далеко не маленькой.   
Впрочем, обладатель сего тоже был далеко не мелким, и, для сравнения, - Лизбон была головы на полторы ниже его в росте.  
  
В голове у женщины пробежала шутливая мыслишка, которая была похожа на что-то вроде «повезло же Грэйс», а вот о том, что ей сейчас самой так же крупно повезет, она почему-то совершенно не подумала. Возможно, как раз потому, что на отношения с этим мужчиной она вообще никак не рассчитывала и не претендовала, а может и потому, что думать вовсе не хотелось, да и просто было некогда.  
Она откровенно млела под довольно жесткими, и даже жестокими, ласками широких ладоней любовника, и, кажется, наконец, начала понимать, что именно этого ей и не хватало последние года два. Грудь начинала ныть от довольно сильных и интенсивных поглаживаний, ведь Уэйн явно не рассчитывал силу, но Лизбон требовала еще. Ей было плевать, что вот сейчас он оставил ей три ярких больших засоса на ключице, или больно прикусил сосок.   
  
Нет, все шло будто своим чередом. Будто так и было всегда, будто бы они, как двое самых обыкновенных любовника, встречались иногда и спали друг с другом, потому что так нужно.  
  
Потому что им так хочется.  
  
Она не говорила ни слова, и вообще старалась этого не делать, ведь вышло бы только что-то нечленораздельное. Возможно, она даже никак не показывала своего столь сильного желания обладать этим мужчиной, или же наоборот, сдать себя в его власть, но в голове билось лишь слово, что горело красным светом, будто неоновая вывеска: «ЕЩЕ», и оно не имело под собой никаких четких определений того, что ей нужно.  
Ригсби, наконец, оторвался от груди женщины, и, распрямившись, резко развернул ее лицом к стене, но далее никакой грубости не последовало.  
Он проследовал ладонью по ее позвоночнику, ощущая шелковое тепло бледной кожи, второй рукой очертил линию талии…  
  
Все это замечательно, просто превосходно. Ощущения вспыхивали, и медленно таяли в темноте ночи, уже столь поздней и глубокой.  
  
Тем не менее, Лизбон сгорала от нетерпения. Низ живота нещадно ныл, а грудь снова просила ласки, но женщина снова ничего не сказала… Лишь только когда его рука коснулась ее поясницы, она глубоко вздохнула, запрокинув голову, и слегка выгнулась.  
Уэйн понял негласный сигнал, и Тереза, почувствовав его горячее дыхание у себя на шее, наконец, ощутила то, чего ждала, пожалуй, всю сегодняшнюю ночь.  
  
Мужчина резко вошел в нее, тут же остановившись, и дав себе пару раз вздохнуть, а затем начать все заново, но уже более плавно и размеренно, медленно наращивая темп. Терезе даже в один миг показалось, что Ригсби планировал это давно и тщательно, но мысль хоть и была веселой, испарилась в мгновение ока, и растворилась в гамме ощущений, получаемой сейчас сотрудницей КБР.   
  
Толчок за толчком, сильнее и сильнее.   
Мужчина наращивал темп медленно, но довольно резко, что приводило Терезу в некий восторг, который она сама себе объяснить была просто не в состоянии. Все время она старалась не стонать, как типичная порноактриса, но хотелось вести себя именно так, потому что ситуация была под стать: довольно щекотливой, и слегка экстремальной в плане ощущений.  
  
И вот, когда уже женщина начала тонуть в бездне мощных горячих волн, разливающихся по телу, она издала глуховатый протяжный стон, что только подстегнуло ее любовника.  
Через несколько мгновений, толкнувшись в нее еще несколько раз, Уэйн, издав странный глухой звук, обессиленно прижал её к стене, возможно сам того не хотя, но женщина этого не слышала и не заметила, так как еще не отошла от полученного оргазма.   
  
Он пришел в себя намного быстрее, в то время как начальница в состоянии прострации пыталась одеться.  
  
-Надо выпить, - пробормотала она.  
  
Уэйн не знал, что сказать, хоть и был дико доволен произошедшим. Ему очень хотелось извиниться за то, что все получилось именно так. Без всяких признаний с его стороны, без всяких разговоров.   
Хотя, если так подумать, то женщина в них и не нуждалась.   
От Джейна она выслушала столько разговоров, что хватит и на загробную жизнь.  
  
Начальница налила янтарного цвета жидкость в два бокала для виски, и подала один сослуживцу, который молча принял его и осушил залпом, лишь успев понять, что за алкоголь он только что принял.  
  
-Спасибо.  
-Спасибо на хлеб не намажешь, - ответила растрепанная женщина, потирая глаза пальцами, и вздохнула - Ты в курсе, что нам к восьми на работу?  
-Да, извини, - ответил Ригсби, - я сейчас уйду.  
-Как хочешь, - пожала плечами женщина, - но вообще-то я имела в виду, что никуда тебя не выгоняю, и давно пора бы лечь спать. Личное время сотрудников КБР – не резиновое, а значит, - стоит тратить его с пользой, - ответила Лизбон, ухмыльнувшись, и побрела в сторону кровати.


End file.
